


Valentine's Day

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Terre, Terre Guidry, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda get stuck in an elevator with an interesting outcome.</p><p>Written by Terre Guidry (Terre).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**  
  
February 14, 2230  
L'Ambassadeur  
New Orleans, Earth  
  
The doors slid open.  Amanda followed Sarek inside and turned around in time to watch the doors slide closed again.  Her heart sounded like a snare drum.  
  
The elevator shimmied, shuddered then stopped with a jerk.  She stared at the closed doors, willing them to open. One second passed. Then another.  "Why aren't the doors opening?" A reasonable question, she told herself.  
  
"I do not know," Sarek said as he punched two keys on a panel and plucked a com unit from its cradle.  His conversation was pitched low enough that Amanda missed most of it, but chances were even if he'd been speaking in a normal voice, she wouldn't have heard him over the wild hammering of her heart. At last he replaced the com unit and turned to look at her.  "You should make yourself comfortable," he said, clearly annoyed. "It would seem that we will be detained here for a while."  
  
"What?" She grabbed two fistfuls of his robe. "Get me out of here, Sarek! Now!"  
  
Moments passed.  
  
"We can't be stuck." She released her grip on his robe, then pushed past him and stared at the panel then pressed first one then another button.  
  
"It is all right, Amanda." Sarek watched her for a long minute and frowned as she repeatedly hit button after button, each stab stronger than the last. _What was happening here?_   Reaching out, Sarek caught her hands in his and turned her around to face him. Her hazel eyes looked wide and...scared, and that hit him hard. He had seen her furious and passionate and tender and hurt and even worried, but he had never seen her scared before. So he did what came naturally to him. He pulled her up close and wrapped his arms around her. Smoothing his palms up and down her back, he felt the tension inside her coil even tighter as the seconds ticked past.  "There is nothing to worry about, Amanda," he said, keeping his voice hushed and comforting.  
  
She buried her face in his chest, pressing her cheek against his thick, dark blue robe. She sucked in a deep breath and blew it out again. "How soon?"  
  
"They will have to call in Maintenance due to the Mardi Gras," he explained. "A quarter hour, possibly half an hour."  
  
"Half-hour?" She drew her head back and stared up at him, clearly appalled. "Half-hour! No way. Uh-uh. I can't do it, Sarek. I can't stay in here a half-hour!"  
  
Sarek stroked her hair back from her face, and though he was trying to soothe her, he couldn't help enjoying the soft, silky feel of the strands brushing across his fingers, her eyes, wild with a need that he couldn't ease and didn't understand. "What is wrong, Amanda? Tell me."  
  
"It's..." She broke free of his embrace and took a half step back. Her gaze shot around the enclosed space, darting over every inch of the turbolift as if searching for an escape route. When she didn't find one, she turned her gaze back to him.  "I'm just a little...claustrophobic."  
  
Now it was his turn to be surprised.  "You never said…  We are married," he said, torn between sympathy for her and irritation that she had hidden this from him.  
  
"It didn't seem important."  
  
"It is important now," he said, and reached for her again.  
  
She forced a smile that didn't go anywhere near her eyes. "I'm okay. Usually. I mean, I can stand it for a quick ride if I have to."  
  
"You should have informed me."  
  
"I said I'm okay for short rides." She laughed and the sound was high and unnatural. "It's a half-hour in a tight space I'm not so good at."  
  
"I still should have known!"  
  
Her eyes went even wider. Shaking her head, she shot a glance at the ceiling. _Does somebody up there hate me or something? Are you trying to ruin my Mardi Gras_.  
  
"Will you get comfortable?" Sarek's temper flared. He folded both his hands together, telling himself to calm down. To remember she was scared.  
  
Her eyes flashed and he saw the same anger churning inside him reflected there. Sarek remembered her temper well, and idly, he reached behind his right ear and fingered the scar she had given during there first argument. She noted the action and ground her teeth together.  
  
Claustrophobic panic forgotten in the surge of anger, she faced him down like an Amazon. Swinging her hair back, she tossed her bag to the floor. Brushing the edges of her cloak, she planted both hands on her hips and glared at him.  "Easy for you to say 'get comfortable, Amanda,'" she repeated sarcastically. "You have been riding my ass this whole day. First my clothes where to provocative, then you want to assign guards, then you decided that you couldn't trust me or your guards so you had to come to New Orleans with me. What is your problem?"  
  
"Amanda, you are getting hysterical." He grabbed her and yanked her close up against him until he could have sworn he felt her heart beating against his chest. She tipped her head back to stare up at him, and he damn dear drowned in her hazel eyes. Her scent invaded him, surrounded him, flooding him with sensations, until he was choking with them.  
  
Her knees quivered, and deep down inside, she went damp and hot and needy. Breath shuddering from her lungs, she licked her lips and watched his gaze lock on her tongue. "Sarek..."  
  
" _K'idwa_ …"  
  
Desire coiled low in her belly and sprang loose, sending shards of excitement spiralling throughout her body.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
She moved her hands up his arms, letting her fingers explore the muscles hidden beneath the bulky robe he wore. Her breasts flattened against his chest, her nipples aching for his touch.  She shifted slightly, pushing herself against his body, and felt the thick, hard strength of him.  
  
Instantly, her blood boiled. Heat poured through her, swamping her in a sea of need so vast, so deep, there was no escape but through him.  
  
A low, tight moan pushed through his lips as his right hand swept up her spine to the back of her neck. He held her, fingers spearing through her hair, as he lowered his head and took her mouth in a kiss so wild, so fierce, he stole her breath along with any reservations she might have had.  He parted her lips and let his tongue seduce her.

 

At the first wet, warm stroke, Amanda gave herself up to the moment. If she didn't have him now, it would kill her.  
  
Sarek backed her up against the wall, his hands moving over her body, ripping her cloak off and tossing it aside. As his mouth taunted her, teased her, stoked her inner fire, his fingers moved clumsily, eagerly to the buttons of her pale-green silk blouse.

 

She pushed her hands between their bodies to help him and, in seconds, that, too hit the floor. She didn't care. Didn't care about anything but his touch. His fingers moving now over her skin. His palms scraping along her rib cage to cup her breasts, still trapped in her lacy bra. Sarek's thumb and forefinger tweaked her nipples, pulling, teasing, and her knees turned to jelly. She couldn't stand up, but again he was there, bracing her with the solid strength of his body.  
  
She reached for the clasp of his robe and yanked it apart. Sliding it off his shoulders. Next she reached for the hem of his shirt yanking it free of his black slacks. Then she was touching him, feeling the hard, muscled palms across his flat nipples and felt his shudder. Power surged through her and she gloried in the knowledge that she alone could bring such a man to his knees.  
  
Sliding up, up, she dragged his shirt off, tearing it from him and throwing it in a heap atop her own clothes. His upper body bared to her, she ran her fingers over his well-defined chest relishing the feel of him.  
  
Sarek reached behind her back, quickly worked open the clasp of her bra, and when she let the lacy straps slide off her shoulders, he cupped her breasts again, scraping his thumbs across the rigid peaks of her nipples.

 

Amanda moaned and tipped her head back with a thunk against the paneling. When he bent to take first one nipple, then the other into his mouth, she groaned louder, barely able to muffle the sound of the pleasure roaring through her.  
  
His tongue and teeth did magical things to her body and she trembled with force of need rippling through her. His hand swept down the length of her, it grabbed a fist full of her skirt and yanked it up around her waist. Then with his other arm he lifted her, bracing her back against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his middle.  
  
Sarek's heartbeat thundered in his ears. Somewhere deep inside him there was a small, logical voice whispering that this place was not secure.  He ignored that voice and cupped her center. Even through the fragile silk of her panties, he felt her damp heat waiting for him, and nearly came undone. Her lips were puffy from his kiss.  Her nipples poked at his chest, and every time she breathed, they rubbed against him, pushing him onward. As if he needed the encouragement.  
  
Watching her, he kept his gaze locked with hers as he slipped his hand beneath the thin line at her upper thigh and slid one finger into her depths. She sighed and arched into his touch, moving against his hand, rocking her hips and pulling him closer, deeper. Which was just where he wanted to be. One finger moved within her, slowly, deeply, and then it was two fingers exploring her inner heat, diving deep, as his thumb worked the tiny bead of flesh at her core.  
  
She trembled in his arms and tightened her legs around him. "Fill me," she whispered brokenly.  "I need to feel you inside me."  
  
Throat tight, breathing labored, he pulled his hand free, then with a snap, broke the elastic on her thong. She sighed heavily and moved even closer to him, scraping her hands up and down his chest, over his shoulders, to score her fingernails along his back. He felt every touch, every caress. She marked him, inside and out, staking her claim to his body.  
  
Quickly, he freed himself and pushed himself home. Her eyes went wide and glazed with a heat and passion that feed his own until he felt as if he was burning up from within.  
  
Her tight, damp heat surrounded him, welcomed him and held him where he belonged. Sarek rocked his hips and pushed her higher against the wall. Her slim, elegant legs locked around his middle and pulled him tighter, closer. Her head tipped back and he buried his mouth in the curve of her neck. Inhaling her scent, tasting her, he fed on the pulse point hammering against his lips, and gave himself over to the crashing need racing through him.  
  
Again and again he pulled free and slammed home, and each time it was like the first time. The same feelings, the same heat, the same need. Building, firing up until he was blind with urgency of desire and deaf to anything outside the tiny world created in the circle of her arms.  
  
Amanda held on for dear life. Her short, trim nails dug into the flesh of his back. Her legs tightened around his hips. Her back ached each time he pushed himself higher and deeper, but she wouldn't—couldn't—stop him. It was as if they'd been building to this climax all day. Everything in her life came down to these moments, and nothing else in the world mattered but what Sarek was doing to her body.  
  
Blood blistering in her veins, her heartbeat pounding in her eyes, she forced herself to keep her eyes open, to keep them locked on Sarek's. She needed to see him when she reached her peak. And as they climbed, as the tension grew and tightened and coiled within, her breath shortened and the low, familiar tingling erupted.  
  
Sarek." She choked out his name.  
  
"Amanda," he urged, his hands gripping her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh. " _K'diwa_. Yes..."  
  
She shook her head, swallowed hard. Fighting desperately to keep satisfaction at bay, she muttered, "Together."  
  
"Together," he said with a groan, and leaned in for a kiss. One brief touch of his lips to hers and he reared back, saying, "Now!"  
  
She felt his surrender and let go of her own quickly shredding control. As he pulsed within her, body, Amanda rode the crest of a tidal wave of sensation that took her higher and higher until at last it exploded onto the shore and left her mind and heart and soul splintered in its wake.

~~~***~~~

 

"I hope they do not repair this lift anytime soon," Sarek muttered, his voice muffled against the base of her throat. "If the door opened this very minute and T'Pau was standing there, I do not think I would have the strength to care."  
  
Amanda clung limply to him, knowing he was absolutely the only thing holding her onto the planet. Without his heavy body pressed to hers, she'd probably float weightless, right up the lift and out into the open sky.  "I don't think I can move," she said softly.  
  
"I do not wish for you to move, Amanda."  
  
So did she. With his body still locked within hers, she felt...complete.  
  
He lifted his head and smiled that little smile she only saw. "How is your claustrophobia?"  
  
She laughed shortly. "I think I'm cured."  
  
He shifted and she moaned, feeling him fill her again as his body thickened.  
"I do not think we are finished with your cure."  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Yes," he said, and brought his mouth down to cover hers. There would always be more, he thought as he took her mouth in a deep, fierce kiss that demanded as much as it took. For her, there would never be enough.  
  
He moved, rocking his hips, pushing himself deeper, higher within her, until he would not have been surprised to touch her heart. And still he wanted, needed more. He wanted to be so deeply imbedded in her that they would never be able to be separated. And though his logical mind told him that was impossible, his heart would not listen.  
  
And his body did not care.  
  
As he took her mouth, his tongue exploring, caressing, he slipped one hand between their bodies until he found the juncture of her thighs. She gasped into his mouth when his thumb found that one most sensitive spot. Her hips lifted and she opened herself further, inviting to touch, to stroke.  
  
His fingers worked her and he felt each ripple of excitement, each purr of satisfaction as it hummed through her. She fed him. Fed his need, fed his hunger and fired his blood until he looked at her through a green haze that would not lift. Tearing his mouth from hers, he watched as clouds settled over her hazel eyes. Clouds of passion that only he could create. She trembled again in his arms and whimpered desperately as the first of the tremors began to cause through her.  
  
"Sarek—Sarek--"  
  
" _K'diwa_..." he murmured.  
  
"Sarek!" She moved against him, tipped her head back and moaned through gritted teeth as her climax hit her hard. Her body shook with the force of it, and Sarek indulged himself, watching her eyes glaze, seeing her skin flush, feeling her body contract and pulse.  
  
And as the last of it passed over her, he moved within her, in a slow, erotic dance that kept her dangling from the precipice. He teased them both with long, languid strokes, feeling every inch of her as she took him inside.  
  
"Again," she told him breathlessly. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she hung on and hitched her legs higher around his waist.  "More."  
  
A low growl erupted from his throat and he gave her what she wanted, what they both wanted.  Rocking his body into and out of hers, he took them both on a wild, dizzying ride of sensation, and this time when they fell, he held her closely and cushioned her fall.  
  
  
Passion was a great equalizer.  
  
Two beings wrapped up in each other saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing of the outside world. But once that passion was sated, everything came rushing back. Amanda closed her eyes briefly and rested her forehead on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you well?" he whispered, and his voice was a low rumble of sound in her ear.  
  
"Oh, yes," she whispered.  
  
He eased back from her and set her gently onto her feet. Turning around, Amanda bent down to scoop up her blouse. When she straightened, her gaze landed on something she hadn't noticed earlier.  
  
"Oh, my God!"  
  
"What is wrong?" He reached for her, one big hand coming down on her shoulder.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, lifting one hand to point.  
  
He followed her gaze. His hand tightened, fingers digging into her shoulder.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," she said, still staring at the security panel tucked discreetly into a corner of the ceiling. Quickly, Amanda turned her back on the damn thing and slipped on her bra, then her blouse, in record time. She was worried about getting dressed in front of the panel when she'd...they'd already...Oh, God.  
  
As she put on her clothes she shot Sarek a quick look. "Please tell me that if the power to the lift is out, the power to the panel is out, too."  
  
He scowled thoughtfully as he put on his shirt and robe. Whatever he might have said was lost as the elevator jerked, the power hummed and they started moving again.  
  
"It appears they fixed the problem," he said unnecessarily as he bent down to snatch up her torn panties from the floor.  
  
Amanda grabbed her panties from him and shoved them into her cloak's pocket. Smoothing her hair, she picked up her bag, slung the strap over her shoulder and looked up at Sarek. "Do I look okay?"  
  
"Beautiful. As always," he said as he reached out, stroking his fingertips along her cheek before letting his hand fall back to his side.  
  
When the doors slid open, Amanda followed Sarek outside and the doors slid shut.

 

End


End file.
